This invention relates to a network interface device.
In the coming information superhighway, voice, data, and broadband (TV) signals will be supplied to each customer from an integrated network. In at least one version, the signals will be provided to each customer by means of a coaxial cable and tip and ring wires connected to a network interface device on the side of each customer's house. Typical interface devices now include two adjacent compartments separated by an apertured wall. One compartment includes the customer connections to the Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) wires, and the other compartment, which is accessible only by telephone personnel, includes the connections to the network. The network compartment also includes protectors and a ground bar for providing the necessary ground connection for the protectors. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,559 issued to Collins et al.)
A problem exists as to how to couple an incoming coaxial cable to a customer in an economical way which can utilize existing interface devices and permit the customer to easily connect to the network.